La signora del Lago
by SoniaLove4music
Summary: Hermione e Draco si alleano dopo la guerra per sovvertire il governo e prendere il controllo del Mondo magico. "Non mi dispiace neanche appartenerti la maggior parte delle volte," chiude i suoi occhi e respira per un po', assaporando l'assenza di dolore. Alla fine aggiunge "solo... prova ad avere più cura dei tuoi giocattoli". DARK!HERMIONE; DARK DRAMIONE.


_**La signora del Lago**_

 _ **original work: The lady of the Lake by colubrina**_

T/N: I just own the translation and the cover picture. All the credits for the story go to her.

 **Capitolo 1**

L'avevano accettata grazie ai compiti, tutti i compiti che aveva fatto e controllato per anni. Beh, quello e il fatto che era stata lei a formulare piani, fare ricerche e trovare incantesimi. Eppure, nonostante tutto, era stata lasciata da parte.

Era il " terzo incomodo" del duo di Harry e Ron, il Prescelto e il suo migliore amico.

Era esasperante.

Aveva trascorso mesi a pensare quanto fosse stato tutto ingarbugliato dopo la guerra, come tutte quelle buone fonti di potere e principi fossero saltati in aria per oro e fama. Come quell'oro e quella fama non comprendessero anche _lei._ Lei avrebbe saputo gestire tutto molto meglio. Alcune persone proprio non erano in grando di prendere certe decisioni.

Per esempio, perché dovresti chiamarti il "signore Oscuro"? Siamo sinceri, es vuoi annunciare al mondo che "non porti niente di buono" allora è davvero un bel modo di farlo, ma per qualcuno che vuole _davvero_ prendere il controllo è un pessimo approccio.

Una donna che _davvero_ vuol del _vero_ potere sarebbe abbastanza intelligente da avere un titolo tipo "Assistente deputato per la Ricerca sull'uso improprio di Non-Interessanti Artefatti e Traduzione Rune"; inizierebbe a raccogliere tirapiedi e potere e influenza dino a che non sarebbe stato troppo tardi per chiunque per fare qualunque cosa al riguardo. Non puoi investire risorse utili per abbatterre un'assistente; sembreresti solo stupido.

Tamburella le dita sul tavolo, guardando Harry e Ron intrattenere tutto il bar. Nessuno dei due la degna di uno sguardo; dubita fortemente che anche solo uno dei due sappia che lei è li, nascosta fra le ombre a guardarli mentre si immergono nel loro bagno di gloria.

"Non ti rode il culo Granger?"

"Che cosa vuoi Malfoy?"

"Mi sto solo godendo lo spettacolo. Tagliata fuori, giusto? Terzo incomodo?" butta giù in un colpo un drink, che decisamente non è il primo e le lancia il giornale; è un altro splendente passaggio della loro selettiva agiografia*. Harry e Ron sorridono smaglianti alla fotocamera in prima pagina, braccio sulle spalle dell'altro. _"Scopri di più sui ragazzi-eroi che hanno salvato il Mondo Magico"_

Ogni tanto questi sfoggi le danno la nausea.

Si volta per guardare davvero il ragazzo – l'uomo – che è scivolato nella sedia accanto alla sua. È sempre carino, con quei capelli biondo cenere e quelle ossa spigolose. Ha uno sguardo sgarbato ma chiaramente rivolto al bar, non a lei. Lei, pensa, deve fare da pubblico e assistere al suo rantolare su quanto lui odi Potter e Weasley. Lo interrompe secca.

"Ho optato per non partecipare a questo show e sono stata subito tagliata dal copione. Non ho sofferto e fatto sacrifici per questa sceneggiata. Quindi si, Malfoy, puoi dire tagliata fuori se vuoi. Coglione." Giù uno shot. "Non riesco a credere che dopo tutto quello che il ministro ha fatto ad Harry lui abbia firmato per questa cazzata stile _pane et circense_. Pensavo che avremmo rivoluzionato –

"- tutto?" il biondo sbuffa. "che avreste reso tutto migliore? Tutto giusto e cazzate varie. Sono sorpreso di quanto tu sia ingenua. Ti ho sempre pensato come quella intelligente della vostra piccola missione. Errore mio, suppongo" Sospira. " almeno lo vorresti un po' di credito per quel che hai fatto?"

Lei si morde l'interno della guancia. "Lo volevo quando pensavo che quel credito si sarebbe trasformato in potere, che avrei potuto…"

"… rivoluzionare tutto?"

"Già." Indica non curante il foglio, additando il viso felice di Ron. La foto si muove e lei continua a puntellarlo sempre più forte, fin quando entrambe le figure sono schiacchiate in un angolo. Draco Malfoy la osserva, chiaramente affascinato. "Non penso che mi interessi ancora l'aspetto del "Rivoluzionare". Penso che potrei diventare un'assistente ricercatrice. L'Assistente deputato alla ricerca sull'uso improprio di Artefatti non interessanti e Traduzione Rune, per essere precisi. Penso che potrei diventare così insignificante e invisibile che nessuno mi guarderebbe due volte."

"È commiserazione esagerata o stai davvero pensando di sparire nell'ombra con un lavoro insignificante?"

"tu che dici?"

"Dico che mi interessi," la fissa, e poi getta qualche soldo sul tavolo. "ti uniresti a me per un altro drink lontani da questa folla di poveracci?"

"Dubito che andrò in un qualunque posto privato con te. Perdona il mio freddo cinismo nel non fidarmi di un uomo che ha tentato di uccidere il suo preside"

"Era una consegna stupida"

"Scusami?" non che lei non fosse d'accordo, ma voleva sentire le sue ragioni.

Lui scrolla le spalle e si riaccascia sulla sedia, occhi fissi di nuovo sul bar. "Il terrorismo non è un gran metodo per un colpo di Stato. Se Lui avesse davvero marciato sul Ministero, annunciato che era al comando e distribuito qualche forma di _pane et circense,_ come hai detto tu, per calmare le masse, insieme ad un taglio delle tasse, allora quello avrebbe potuto funzionare. Ancora meglio se si ha una controfigura e si controlla tutto lontano dai riflettori. Ma quel pazzo non era interessato ad inutili dettagli come il potere politico, semplicemente gli piaceva la violenza. Era come un neonato barcollante che fa cadere tutto. Nessun senso strategico."

"E come avresti fatto tu?" chiede allora lei.

La guarda e sogghigna "non una domanda a caso eh?" Scrolla le spalle " Salterei tatuaggi identificativi e fuochi d'artificio inquietanti. Terrrei un basso profilo – assistente, avevi suggerito – Collezionerei lentamente dei seguaci di inquestionabile fiducia ed eviterei la tentazione di torturarli a piacimento. Va bene che le persone ti temano, ma temere che tu sia fuori di testa, beh, ho notato che non porta al successo. Posizionerei le mie persone in incarichi di sempre maggiore importanza nel governo mentre manipolo l'opinione pubblica. L'elezione che mi rende Ministro sarebbe l'ultima a cui il popolo parteciperebbe, e sarebbe felice di vedermi straooare di mano la loro libertà. La propaganda è uno strumento molto più potente della violenza. Hail Caesar."

"E perché non hai messo in azione questo brillante piano?"

"Malfoy" non è esattamente un nome che ispira la gente di questi tempi. Sono giusto un po' odiato. È un po' difficile remare contro corrente. Non c'è nessuno nella società purosangue che abbia davvero potere sulle masse. Ma tu… tu potresti farlo." La osserva " Ad eccezione del problema "Sanguesporco". La cosa dell'eroina di guerra andrebbe a tuo vantaggio, specialmente dopo aver visto come ti hanno brutalmente tagliato fuori. Le vecchie e nobili famiglie non amano Potter, ma il pregiudizio sul sangue è davvero troppo da superare. Peccato, davvero."

Hermione si allunga sul tavolo per afferrare la sua bacchetta. È una violazione dell'etichetta talmente inconcepibile e inaudita che lui subito tenta di riacciuffarla, ma lei la tiene fuori dalla sua portata.

"Merlino, Granger, non puoi andare in giro a fregare la bacchetta alla gente. Che hai che non va?"

"Elabori un piano per una rivoluzione silenziosa e ti lamenti se prendo la bacchetta? Dimmi un buon motivo per cui non dovrei chiamare un Auror e farti arrestare in questo preciso momento." Fa scorrere le dita sul manico e inclina leggermente la testa. Lui è incantato dalla vista delle sue mani, può quasi sentirle sulla sua pelle mentre lei le muove sul legno.

"Perché" Draco sta quasi ansimando quando lei smette di accarezzare la bacchetta e la punta verso di lui, "Perché lo vuoi fare, perché sei qua a contemplare vendetta verso le persone che ti hanno abbandonato, a contemplare una presa di potere. Perché sei intelligente a sufficienza ma sei un libro aperto e posso leggerti in faccia ogni singolo pensiero. Perché – per la grazia di Merlino potresti smettere di puntarmi quella cosa addosso e restituirmela? - saresti una "Signora Oscura" fottutamente eccezionale e sei furba abbastanza da non rifiutare l'aiuto che ti sto offrendo."

"Non Merlino, Malfoy" dice lei in un soffio, "Nimue".

Indica con la bacchetta verso e il bar e ci vuole tutto il suo controllo per non rubargliela di mano. "loro sono Merlino. E io li rinchiuderò in un albero. Metaforicamente parlando, ovviamente."

Draco le porge una mano, in una preghiera silenziosa, e lei appoggia la bacchetta sul suo palmo, lasciando li la mano. Può sentire il sangue nelle sue vene, il battito impazzito.

"È vero." La sua mano è ancora ferma ma sta parlando con un tono quasi totalmente disinteressato, come se non stesse valutando piani di un'insurrezione, come se non stesse accettando il suo aiuto. La sua offerta, se si vuole essere onesti ubriaca, di lealtà. "La strada più efficace per il potere sarebbe dividere, o unire, la gente su un problema pre-esistente. Sfortunatamente l'unica questione in sospeso nella società magica è lo stato sanguigno, e come tu hai specificato, non posso esattamente sfruttarlo a mio vantaggio."

"e se tu fossi in realtà purosangue?"

"e se gli asini volassero?"

"No. Sono totalmente serio. Se la gente credesse che tu sei in realtà una purosangue potresti farcela."

"e come, esattamente, potrei convincere le persone di una cosa così palesemente falsa?"

"Rumors, voci"

"cosa?"

"beh non puoi esattamente annunciare che non sei una sanguesporco. Nessuno ti crederebbe e, a parte quello, una totale mancanza di finezza sarebbe patetica. No. Spargiamo la voce che tu devi _per forza_ essere una purosangue. Giusto un paio di bisbigli nei posti giusti, _deve essere purosangue, pensi davvero che una sangue sporco sarebbe così potente, così abile nel capire la magia?_ Propaganda" scrolla di nuovo le spalle, ma non ritira la mano da sotto la sua. "Gli innati pregiudizi della gente faranno il resto. Aiuterebbe se fossimo una coppia. Nessuno che mi conosce penserebbe che esco con una sangue sporco."

"e se qualcuno lo chiede apertamente – continua lei senza perdere un attimo e sorridendo – negherò e basta."

"ancora meglio, non negarlo. _Ho il più assoluto rispetto per le persone che mi hanno cresciuta e non le rinnegherei mai come tali"_ si bagna le labbra passandoci sopra la lingua, un guizzo eccitato negli occhi grigi. "l'ossessione dei purosangue con la lealtà verso la famiglia finirà per assecondarti. _La ragazza è così leale che non denuncia nemmeno i suoi parenti adottivi. Sangue non mente, nessun nato babbano sarebbe mai così leale verso la famiglia._ E così via.."

"ora sei _tu,_ Draco Malfoy, che mi interessi" Ritrae la mano e lui infila la sua in tasca. "Penso che accetterò quel drink, se l'offerta è ancora valida. Parleremo di come posso accertarmi della tua lealtà."

Lui si alza e le offre il braccio, con la stessa formalità riservata ad una donna in un evento purosangue.

"Mia signora?"

"si" dice lei, "Lo sono."

A/N: Nimue è un'apprendista di Merlino. Lo tradisce e lo rinchiude magicamente in un albero. È anche chiamata "La signora del lago (The lady of the lake), ossia colei che, secondo alcune versioni della leggenda, consegna ad Artù la spada.


End file.
